Ni blanco Ni negro ¡GRIS!
by Katherin023
Summary: se trata de dos histaria la cuales sufren el mismo problema. PASEN Y LEAN!
1. comenzando

**bueno este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste .He leido varios y son geniales asi veres si les** **gusta...**  
_  
_

* * *

**Pov katherin**

_Hola! yo soy katherin y tengo 15 años , voy al intituto el pelo rubio , ojos azules y uso lentes mido 1,52 si soy bastante pequeña para mi edad .  
Hoy es un dia como cualquier otro , me levanto ,me baño , desayuno y me voy al instituto o pesadilla como le digo yo ,realmente lo odio nose para que me mandan , llego es una tortura , soy buena alumna para no presumir pero eso siempre tiene un costo tan fisicamente como_ mental.  
**flashback  
**_estaba en clases de quimica cuando zamanta la chica popular y idiota de la escuela junto con su novio estefan vienen a "Pedirme" mejor dicho a sacarme mi trabajo practico de quimica claro trate de defenderme pero ella me ese momento llego el profe y pidio los trabajos.  
-Alumnos la señorita zamanta pasara a recojer los trabajos los cuales valen la mitad de su nota.  
(se escuchan un "mierda no lo hize" )_

_-ketherin ven aqui (dijo el profesor con un tono de serenidad lo cual me calmo un poco)_

_-si profesor (conteste)_

_-porque no hizo el trabajo , me sorprende mucho de usted_

_-lo siente profesor lo olvide_

_-sabe que puede reprobar la materia_

_-si_

_-señorita pasa algo , puede confiar en mi._

_-..(gira a donde se encuentra zamanta y estefan, estos le lanzan una mirada amenazante) . no, no pasa nada_

_-deme su libreta(el profesor aprovecha y saca una hoja de su cuaderno y escribe algo y lo pone en la libreta de katherin)_

_-(ketherin se da cuenta y cuando se sienta , toma la libreta y saca el papel y lo lee)_

Señorita katherin se que tiene un problema con la señorita Zamanta y El señor estefan  
_vaya a hablar con la directora al respecto ._

_(cuando lo termina de leer toca el timbre)_

_tinnnnnnnnnnn tinnnnnnnnnnnn ._

_esta apunto de salir cuando algo la agarra fuertemente de la muñeca , para su sorpresa quien la tiene es nada mas ni nada menos que Estefan._


	2. desiciones?

_-que decía el papel que te dio el profesor (dijo mientras me acorralaba contra una esquina)_

_-estefan deja a kate tranquila (dijo una vos que yo conocía claramente)_

_-*susurro*Gracias Itan (o gracias a dios apareció itan)_

_-tienes suerte,sólo por hoy,recuerdalo nerd._

_-(corro a abrazar a itan)gracias itan._

_-te lo debo por la tarea de mates ah y porque eres mi mejor amiga._

_-si(dije un poco decaída, itan era el amor de mi vida, se lo dije hace dos meses dijo que sólo podía verme como una amiga)_

_-te acompañó a casa(dijo con una sonrisa)_

_-no gracias iré sola_

_-entiendo (dijo decepcionado) _

**Fin de flashback**

_me sentí mal,preferi irme a casa,ya en mi casa entre a mi habitación y le puse seguro como siempre hacia,me diriji al baño de mi cuarto._

_Abrí el cajón donde estaba un cuter,como dije siempre lo hacia. Me encantaba ver la sangre que brotaba de mi piel. Entonces apoye el cuter en mi muñeca y corte sonrei a tal sensación._

_Al terminar tomé unas vendas y cubrí mi herida. _

_Me acosté en mi cama y prendi la TV en la que pasaban una propaganda sobre la milicia lo pensé y creo que será una buena decisión._

**2 MESES DESPUÉS...**

_Bien hoy es sábado sabré si me acepto la academia militar,prendo la compu y tenía en mensaje el que decía..._

_Señorita katherin salvatore:_

_su solicitud a sido aceptada,deberá asistir el día 26 domingo a nuestro establecimiento _

_cordeales saludos la academia SidLans._

_Estaba contenta,me fije en el calendario,era sábado y 25! Mañana me iría,fui corriendo a verme,apoye mis manos en el lavamanos y me mire al espejo mi aspecto era de una niña de diez,agarré las tijeras y empecé a cortar mi cabello,sabía que tenía tintura marrón y me teñi pero los lentes seguían haciéndome parecer pequeña mis padres me habían comprado lentillas verdes a mi me parecían innecesarias pero pero las probé me quedaban bien cambia mi rostro parecía asta agresiva,me mire una última ves y aliste mi bolso para mañana._

_Al terminar de alistar ropa no tan aniñada, cerré el bolso y me tire en la cama para luego caer profundamente dormida._


	3. preguntas dificiles ? I

**bueno quiero avisarles que subire 1 capitulo diario creo que esos es todo espero que les guste es 3 capitulo ah y gracias por el apoyo**

* * *

_Los rayos de luz entraron iluminando mi ahora cabello castaño. Me levante y mire la hora , eran las 7 y tendria que estar alli a las 8 , me bañe en 5 minutos nuevo record! Me cambie y tome el bolso y sali corriendo a la parada de autobuses , al llegar alli me di cuenta que no comi,en ese momento llego el bus,cuando subi habia un chico castaño con gafas sentado mirando la ventana , camine y me sente a su lado . El giro para verme y yo mire el suelo un poco sonrojada . Con un poco de coraje lo salude._

_-hola soy katherin._

_.h-h-hola y-yo s-s-soy k-Kent-tin p-pero m-me d-dicen k-ken.(tartamudeo)_

_-entonces es un gusto conocerte ken.(dije sonriendo) bgrrr(oh no maldito estomago qué vergüenza) __{N.A él estomago asesinó ataca muajaja , estoy loca lose}._

_-Oye quieres(dice ofreciendome un paquete de galletas ,de chocolate principe)_

_-Son mis favoritas .(dije agarrando una)_

_-también las mias(me dijo sonriente)._

_10 minutos después._

_-Esta es mi parada(dijimos al unísono y nos reimos al unisono)._

_-¿Vas a la escuela militar?(pregunte)_

_-si y ya he hecho algunos amigos(contesto sonriente)_

_-espero que nosotros seamos amigos (dije con una sonisa)_

_desde es momento nos hicimos muy buenos amigos ah y tambien a Math,a deimon y a andrwe a tambien draco,si no tenia amigas mujeres,decian que no era nada por estar rodeada de chicos"lindos" como ellas decian._

_10 MESES DESPUES..._

_Me levante muy cansada me habia quedado entrenando hasta las 4 de la mañana y eran las 6 , no habia dormido casi nada ._

_Pero estaba feliz hoy iria con kentin al parque, en está academia te daban un dia dé descanso por semana. Hoy era viernes y era el dia de descanso,me levante y me mire al espejo , tenía ojeras unas grandes y notables ojeras._

_Las cubri con un poco de base y me diriji a abrir la puerta cuando la abri puede ver a kentin esperandome apoyado en la pared de la entrada lo mire y el me saludo._

_-hola preciosa ¿como éstas?(me dijo sonriendo al verme)_

_-Bien pero te dije que no me digas preciosa no me gusta(le dije haciendome la enojada)_

_-jaja , bueno vamos_

_-okey vamos!(dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) _

_fuimos a la parada de sentamos a esperar el bus , el que vino 15 minutos despues , nos subimos Y nos sentamos en los ultimos asientos , tenia un poco de sueño haci que me dormi en el hombro de ken._

**_POV KENTIN_**

_Se quedo dormida en mi hombro , se veinte tan hermosa , bese su cabeza y me quede observandola , hoy le diria lo que sentia por ella. _

**_POV KATHERIN _**

_Me levante porque ken me dijo que habiamos llegado._

_-kathe despierta hemos llegado_

_-ah bueno bajemos (dije un poco somnolienta)_

_-okey que hacemos , Comemos unos helados , subimos a la montaña rusa o las dos cosas? _

_-eh comamos los helados y luego subimos a los juegos _

_-bien busquemos algun lugar donde comer los helados_

_-mira alli hay una heladeria llamada "LE AMOUR"_

_nos sentamos y pedimos unos helados.o pedi frutilla y chocolate y el cholate granizado y dulce de leche._

_-puedo preguntar algo (pregunto un poco serio)_

_-si claro (respondi un poco intrigada)_

_-porque te inscribiste en una academia militar (es pregunta resono en mis oidos nunca nadie me lo habia preguntado)_

_-eh veras en mi anterior instituto mis compañeros ..._


	4. ¿¿¡mis llaves?

_-eh veras en mi anterior instituto mis compañeros me molestaban y humillaban(hice una pausa para no llorar , odiaba que me vieran llorar , hacia que me sintiera débil y lo odiaba)ya para mi era normal llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en el baño de mi habitacion para cortarmé(hise otra pausa sentia que iba a llorar)enton..(y va seguir hablando cuando el me interrumpio)_

_-espera ¿¡me estas diciendo que te cortabas las muñecas!?(me dijo casi como un grito)_

_-¡ME DEJARAS TERMINAR!(le grite furiosa)lo siento (dije en un tono apenas audible)_

_-... (el solo se quedo cayadó)_

_-un día luego de cortarme prendi el televisor y mostraban un comercial sobre la academia militar , entoces lo pense y crei que seria una buena idea y prometi que cuando saliera , me vengaria de todos los que me molestaron (una lagrima traicionera cayo por mi mejilla seguida por otras asta que me largue a llorar , en ese momento sentí 2 fuertes brazos , era kentin , me acurrucó en su pecho , senti como si estuviera protegida , no queria que me soltara , pero el me susurro al oido)_

_-lo siento no queria que lloraras (hizo una pausa y dijo)pero como recompensa podras preguntarme algo a mi ._

_-okey(dije limpiandomé las lagrimas y sonriendo)em kentin quisieras subir a la montaña rusa?_

_-claro katherin (dijo con una sonrisa)_

**_LUEGO DE BAJAR DE LA MONTAÑA RUSA _**

_-wow estubo genial (dije contenta me encanta la sensacion de adrenalina que generan las montañas rusas)._

_-...(esta un poco nervioso)_

_-ken estas bien?_

_-kathe t-tu m-me...(estaba hablando cuando unas voces lo interrumpio)_

_-HOLA KATHERIN!(dijo Deimon y Draco al unisono)_

_-HOLA KATHE!(dijo andrwe)_

_-KATHERIN!(dijo gritando math)_

_-hola chicos como es que estan aca?(dije un poco dudosa)_

_-eh..(dijo Deimon)_

_-vinimos a ...(dijo math)_

_-a buscar eh..(dijo Draco)_

_-un regalo para aylin a draco le gusta(dijo andrwe)_

_-enserio eso es genial(dije entuciasmada aylin era una chica muy buena)_

_-eh (el se sonrojo )_

_-bueno ya tomaron el regalo ahora larguense(dijo ken un poco enojado)_

_-asi entonces nos vemos kathe(dijo deimon)_

_-chau (dijieron draco,andrwe y math)_

_-chau chico, ah buena suerte con aylin(dije casi gritando)_

_-bueno katherin creo que es hora de ir a casa(dijo ken)_

_-asi espera que busco las llaves(busco en mi cartera y no esta , no te asustes kathe seguro tus padres estan en casa pense)_

_-pasa algo?_

_-no tengo las llaves voy a llamar a mi madre seguro que estan en casa(dije un poco nerviosa donde dormiria y tampoco tenia ropa esta en casa)_

_-okey te espero aqui(dijo con su sonrisa tranquilizador , cielos amaba a este chico)_

**_LLAMADA_**

_-hola hija pasa algo(pregunto mi madre)_

_-si , dime porfavor que estas en casa(dije un poco desesperada)_

_-no fuimos a visitar a tu abuela , esta un poco enferma (contesto mi madre)_

_-oh no (dije asustada donde dormiria)_

_-no me digas que no tienes llaves?_

_-nop las olvide en la academia, bueno mamá vere como me las arreglo besos_

_-espera kath...bippppppppp_

**_FIN DE LA LLAMADA_**

_-y?_

_-no estan en casa_

_-quieres dormir hoy en casa , si quieres claro_

_-oh kentin eres mi salvacion_

_-bueno vamos por que ya es tarde _

_-okey vamos_

_esperamos un nos minutos el autobus , tardo 15 minutos en llegar a la casa de kentin..._


	5. en casa de kentin¡¡

**oh estamos en el quinto capitulo que emocion (se ba corriendo a llorar y vuelve)jeje bueno queria decirles eh ya me olvide "tengo el sindrome de lyssandritis aguda" a ya me acorde subire otro "fic" sera donde podran preguntar alos chicos de corazon de bombon de melon o amour sucre , si son los mismo pero bue , a y subi este video antes porque mañana viernes , tengo 2 pruebas seguidas malditas secundarias , bueno asi espero que les gustes bye bye..**

* * *

_esperamos un nos minutos el autobus , tardo 15 minutos en llegar a la casa de kentin..._

_Cuando llegamos a su casa , la vi era enorme y de color blanco , entramos y era muchos más , había una nota ken la leyó y me miro y me sonrio y me dijo._

_-mis padres no están , se fueron como a algo parecido a una luna de miel (dijo y yo abrí los ojos como platos)_

_-...(me quedaría en la casa de el chico que me gusta y estaríamos solos , ni su madre , ni su padre , oh no me sonroje maldita mi suerte me repetía una y otra vez)_

_-pasa algo? (pregunto con su bella sonrisa de siempre) _

_-oh no sólo estaba pensando , oye donde está el baño(pregunte)_

_-el pasillo al la izquierda(contesto sonriente)_

_-okey(dije sonrojada)_

_me diriji al baño , era espacioso y ordenado , me mire al espejo , estaba un poco palida , me lave la cara , habia una toalla blanca y me seque con eso , me maquille un poco y sali._

_Kentin estaba tirado en el sillon , con un brazo tapando sus perfectos ojos verdes , camine despacio para no asustarlo , luego se me vino una idea a la cabeza , inmendia sacudi mi cabeza , no puedo cree mi idea era tan pervertida , asta me asuste de mi misma , en ese momento ken se levanto y se paro frente mio , me quede para himnotizada con sus perfectos ojos verdes , dios este chico es perfecto , no me di cuenta pero kentin me estaba hablando._

_-que? (dije confundida no habia escuchado lo que me dijo)_

_-oh , te dije que si querias dormir en la habitacion de huespedes o en l-la m-m-i-a ? (dijo un poco sonrojado)_

_en ese momento empeso a llover , de la nada , hoy no tendria suerte , amenisia con ojeras , olvidava mis llaves , mis padres no estaban en casa , tampoco los padres de ken , empezo a llover y los truenos me dan miedo , hoy si fue genial pense sarcasticamente._

_-eh creo que en la de ...(en ese momento cayo un trueno y grite como una loca)aahh(y corri a abrazar a kentin como acato refluejo{N.A "acto reflejo" ahora a si le dicen jajaja} cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo me solte rapidamente de ken)_

_-bueno creo que hoy dormiras en mi habitacion _

_-lo-lo siento (trate de disculparme)_

_-bueno subamos que es hora de dormir ¿quieres que te preste una camisa para dormir? no creo que sea comodo dormir con chaqueta y un jean._

_-bueno prestame una camisa y un pantalon (dije un totalmente sonrojada)_

_-ok ahora te paso _

_pasaron 5 minutos cuando kentin bajo con una camisa blanca y un pantalon jogin negro._

_-si quieres ve a cambiarte al baño (dijo ken)_

_-bueno , gracias_

_me fui a cambiar al baño , me saque la ropa , pero me quede con la interior , claro esta . Me puse primero la camisa la cual me quedaba pasando la rodilla a si que no hiso falta el pantalon sali un poco nerviosa estaban en ropa interior y lo unico que me cubria era una camisa._

_-Y? (pregunto , cuando me vio se sonrojo se vei tan lindo)_

_-ya esta vamos a dormir (dije toda roja , era un tomate con vida)_

_-si , sigueme (dijo adelantandose)_

_-ok (dije mientras lo seguia)_

_-llegamos (dijo señalando una habitacion lo color verde)_

_entre y la habitacion estaba perfectamente ordenada , tenia una estanteria con un par de libros , una mesita de luz en la que habia una lampara , una mesa donde habia una computadora con una pequeña lamparita y la cama estaba en un rincon , la cual estaba ordenada , dudo mucho que me habitacion estuviera tan ordenada)_

_-tu dormiras en la cama , yo ire a buscar un colchon , ahora vuelvo_

_-no , tu eres el dueño de la cama asi que duermes en ella (dije en un tono casi desafiante)_

_-no , tu eres la invitada a si que tu dormiras en la cama y yo en el otro colchon ( dijo mientras lo hiba a buscar)_

_llego con un gran colcho y lo puso al lado de la cam entoces yo tome en un momento en el que el se distrajo y me tire en el colchon que estaba en el suelo y dije_

_-te dije que dormiria a aqui y es lo que are_

_-asi_

_entonces me cargo en sus brazos y me subio a la cama y dijo _

_-ahi te quedas_

_-jaja ya veras (redee por la cama asta caer al colchon , pero kentin tambien tumbo en el colchon asi que yo que de ariba suyo)lo -lo siento (dije muy nerviosa)_

_-kathe quiero decirte algo(dijo mirandome a los ojos o por dios no otra ves)_

_-si dime_

_-kathe tu me g-gustas (mi sonjoro paso de extremo a supersaiyajin nivel 3 de sonrojo)_

_-ken tu..._

* * *

**ja soy mala lose desde chiquita simpre lo fui**

**capitulo dedicado a isa96magica gracias por el apoyo y saludos de kathe¡**


	6. en casa de kentin¡¡ II

**holiss bueno aqui esta el capitulo 6 , leanlo y comenten , a espero que les guste**

* * *

-ken yo-yo t-también te amo(dije estaban tan sorojada que mi color era el rojo vivo)

-kath tú quisieras ser mi novia? (dijo intercambiando posiciones)

-sí ken , te amo (dije , mientras el sonreia y me tomaba de la barbilla y me acerca a sus labios y me susuro)

-te amo y me haces la persona más feliz al aceptar ser mi novia (dijo y luego se fué acercando ami hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un perfecto y tierno beso , pase mis manos por su pelo castaño mientras lo acercaba más a mi , sus manos bajaron asta mi cintura , el beso cada ves se hacia más posesivo y apasionado , nos separamos para respirar)

POV KENTIN

-te amo y me haces la persona más feliz al aceptar ser mi novia (dije estaba feliz , ella había aceptado ser mi novia , me deje llevar y la empecé a besar , mi cuerpo estaba tomando el control de todo , nos separamos para tomar aire , empecé a bajar a su cuello cuando ella entre gemidos dijo

-ken ah-espera maña-na te-ne-mos que ir a la aca-de-mia (la escuché decir)

-tienes razón dormamos por que mañana vamos a la academia (dije un poco sonrojado dando me cuenta en la posición en la que estába , ella se estaba levantando cuando tomé valor y le dijé)

-espera kathe duerme a mi lado por favor

POV KATHERIN

-espera kathe duerme a mi lado por favor (dijo , ¿¡que!? el quería que durmiera con el , tome coraje y respondi)

-bue-bueno (dije mientras el me cargaba en sus brazos hacia su cama)

me acomodé del lado derecho de la cama dando le la espalda , el apoyo su pecho en mi espalda , apoyo sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco más a su cuerpo , el rose de nuestros cuerpos era tan excitante .

Antes de dormirme me gire y acaricie su rostro , se veía tan lindo dormido , no puede resistirme y lo bese era un beso tan dulce , tan lindo , tan maravilloso , sí esa es la palabra "maravilloso" , unas simples palabras podrían describir tantos sentimientos bellos , nunca pensé que yo una chica que sufría bullyng y se cortaba para dejar de pensar en lo que le estaba pasando , estaría sintiendo esto , cuando me separe , el estaba despierto , me estaba mirando y sonreia .

-te amo preciosa (dijo con una de sus lindas sonrisas)

-yo te amo más(dije besándo la punta de su nariz )

nos dormimos , me levante a las 6 de la mañana tomé mi remera , mis pantalón y mi chaqueta y bajé las escaleras,mientras ken se cambiaba yo mira la casa había una foto en la que estaba kentin antes cuando era ken,era lindo, tomé la foto , ken bajo y me vio y me hablo

-deja esa foto y vámonos (dijo serio)

-sabes tengo curiosidad de sobre tú pasado(dije un poco curiosa)

-vámonos no tengo ganas de hablarde eso

-lo siento , vamos (dije agarrando su mano para ir a tomar el bus para llegar a la academia)

* * *

**fin..**

**okey hubo un intento de lemon no se si a ustedes les gusta , asi trate de no hacerlo pero si quieren lemon entre kentin y katherin ponganlo en los comentarios , por mi no hay problema , nos vemos en el capitulo 7 chaito¡**


	7. KEN AYUDA¡¡

**holiwis jeje bueno aqui esta el capitulo 7 , trate de a hacerlo largo y creo que si bueno quiero agradecerles los saludos y los comentarios espero que le guste (°) **

* * *

_Esperamos un nos 5 minutos el bus , mientras tanto ken y yo , hablamos de cosas triviales . Al llega a la academia , nos esperaban deimon , math y andrwe , no miraron raro porque veníamos tomados de las manos , y ken se dio cuenta y hablo ._

_-Chicos les presentó ami novia (dijo kentin en un tono casi orgulloso)_

_-¿¡QUE!? (Dijeron los tres)_

_-pero que les pasa? (dijo kentin confundido , yo sabía lo que pasaba,deimon,math, andrwe y draco sentían algo por mi me lo habían dicho hace 5 meses , por eso me sentí feliz al saber que a draco le gusta aylin,era como sacarme un peso de encima)_

_-eh no nada (dijo un poco decaído deimon)_

_-felicitaciones kentin (dijo math mostrando una evidente sonrisa falsa)_

_-sí me alegro son la pareja perfecta(dijo andrwe)por ahora (susuro)_

_-me alegro , bueno no vamos por que tenemos que estudiar para hoy , ya que dan los exámenes para cerrar el último trimestre (dije , por fin había hablado, me había quedado callada escuchando lo que decían)_

_-sí es mejor que nos vayamos m-i amor (el "mi" lo dijo letra por letra , asta me dio miedo)_

_fuimos al la habitación de ken y nos la pasamos estudiando para el examen , cuando lo dimos no nos pareció difícil , lo entregue primera y luego ken , caminamos por toda la academia haciendo bromas de todo tipo , me encanta estar con el , a las 5 nos tocaba entrenamiento , en ningún momento vimos a deimon , a math ni a andrwe. Los entrenamientos duraron 5 horas , realmente fué agotador , pero hoy era pelea de dos contra dos , por suerte se podía elegir pareja fui corriendo a elegir a kentin , luego hicimos abdominales , lagartijas , subimos a cuerdas y corrimos toda la academia._

_Al salir de la sala de entrenamiento me encontré a deimon , estaba apoyado en un de las vigas de la academia , me acerque a el y le dije_

_-deimon por que no fuiste a el entrenamiento?_

_-por que no quería (dijo fría y secamente)_

_-que te pasa? (pregunte sorprendida , el nunca me había tratado haci)_

_-me pasa que siempre me enamoró , de chicas idiotas como tú(dijo mirandome a los ojos , parecía endemoniado)_

_-oye yo te dije , "ven deimon enamorate de mi así te aré sufrir"(dije enojado)_

_-sabes estoy molesto de que me refrieges en la cara que estas con el idiota de kentin_

_-el no es ningún idiota , es mucho más hombre que tú (le grite)_

_-ah sí, pero sabes algo el no va a llegara primero , el no va hacerte sentir mujer como yo sí puedo y lo haré (dijo acorralandomé contra la pared y acercándose a mi rostro)_

_-DEIMON(grite mientras le daba un puntapie y me alejada de el)tú no eres así_

_-no somos así (dijo math saliendo de un lugar totalmente oscuro y detrás de el estaba andrwe , por eso no habían aparecido en los entrenamientos)_

_-tú nos pones así kathe(dijo andrwe con una sonrisa maliciosa)_

_-KEN! KENTIN! AYUDA! POR FAVOR! ALGUIEN!(grite a todo pulmón)_

_-grita todo lo que quieras total nadie te escuchara , hoy no te salvarás(dijo victorioso) _

_en ese momento llegó ken._

_POV KENTIN_

_estaba buscando a katherin se habia ido , me estaba desesperado no la encontraba por ninguna parte , asta que escuché que me llamaban , un momento es su voz , fui corriendo por donde provenía su voz y la encontré tratando de safarse de deimon , math y de andrwe que la tenían acorralada , no dude ni un segundo y me tire encima de deimon , el que cayó al piso , y dí el primer golpe el segundo el desgraciado le sangraba la nariz iba a dar el tercer golpe cuando entonces vino math y me agarró por la espalda y me dio vuelta y intento pegarme pero lo esquive y le pegue en el estomago haciendo que tosiera , kathe le está pegando a andrwe pero el era más fuerte , con toda la furia le pegue a andrwe el que cayó inconsciente , kathe corrió a abrazarme y ahí apareció el coronel y la profesora de entrenamiento , kathe era su amiga , ella se acerco y les contó todo a ellos , me miraron y luego vieron a todos tirados y sangrando._

* * *

**_fin¡ _**

**_espero que les ahaya gustado nos vemos en el capitulo ocho, esperen tengo una gran pregunta rondando mi cabeza de adolencente ¿de que pais son? yo soy de argentina , eso es todo chauu¡_**


	8. noticia :(

_**los siento hoy no tube tiempo para escribir un capitulo , lo siento en verdad es que la maldita secundaria me esta volviendo locaa! okey pero habra una recompesa adios no dire mas**_


	9. que empiese el juego

**holis que acen dia malo para mi , ESTOY EYESADA**

* * *

_-señor kentin usted estara 2 dias sancionado , en cambio sus compañeros seran expulsados(dijo el general)_

_-esta bien muchas gracias por no expulsarme señor director (dije)_

_-kentin gracias(dijo mientras me daba un beso)te_ amo.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

**POV ****_KATHE_**

_hoy dijo kentin que me diria algo muy importante._

_-que querra decirme?(dije en voz alta)_

_-quien?(dijo aylin ella se habia vuelto mi amiga , me ayudo a superar lo que paso con deimon , math y andrwe)_

_-kentin , dijo que hoy me diria algo importante(dije un poco seria , en ese momento llego kentin)_

_-hola aylin me dejarias hablar a solas con kathe(dijo muy serio)_

_-claro(dijo mientra me miraba y decia "SUERTE" )_

_-y ken que me querias decir (pregunte con una sonrisa)_

_-kathe esto es dificil , pero quiero que lo decidamos juntos_

_-que pasa ken , me estas preocupando_

_-hace tiempo envie mi formulario a un instituto , hoy me enviaron un correo diciendo que me aceptaron y mis padres quieren que acepte , pero yo no me quiero separar de ti_

_-ken esta es tu opotunidad , aceptala , yo te voy a esperar_

_-kathe yo no me quiero separar de ti te amo como a nadie_

_Es el sueño de kentin no puedo desaserlo solo por mi , seria muy egoista de mi parte , tome valor y le dije_

_-ken tenemos que terminar(por dios nadie me dijo que esto era dificil)_

_-no kathe , sin ti yo me muero p-por fa-favor no-no me a-agas es-to(dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)_

_-K-KEN YO NO TE AMO(aguanta kathe no llores me repetia se fuerte)_

_-no kathe no lo agas_

_-lo siento (dije mientras me hiba)_

_fui a donde se encontraba el general a tramitar mi salida , no hiba a poder a aguantar ver mas a la cara a ken._

_toque la puerta 3 veces TOC TOC TOC _

_-pase (dijo una voz)_

_-buenas tardes general ,vine a tramitar mi salida(dije completamente seria , el general era amigo de mi padre asi que tenia un poquito de confiansa)_

_-dime katherin que pasa , paso algo con el señor kentin._

_-porfavor general , no es nada de eso , solo quiero ir a casa_

_- entonces sera solo unos dias_

_-no, sera definitiva_

_-bien(dijo sacando unos papeles) llena estos datos , entramelos y ya podrias irte_

_-gracias y adios general_

_llene los datos a la velocidad de la luz , se lo entregue al general , aliste mis cosas , no vi ni unsegundo a kentin , no queria la cara._

_me fui a la parada del bus , este llego 5 minutos despues , el viaje duro 15 minutos , baje del autobus y entre a mi casa_

_-hija por que saliste de la academia militar , nos acaban de informar_

_-queria verlos , los extrañe mucho (menti)_

_-entonces si es asi bueno (dijo mi papá)_

_-ah voy a salir a dar una vuelta y tomar aire(otra mentira , iria al instituto a inscribirme , mañana empesaria mi venganza)_

_-okey hija pero abrigate que hace frio(mamás siempre protegiendonos pense)_

_-bueno (dije una campera que habia por ahi)_

_sali de casa , camine 2 cuadras y llegue porfin a el instituto 21) _

_-preparense que mañana empesara el infierno para ustedes(dije con una sonrisa mientras entraba)_

_al entrar vi una puerta que decia __DIRECCIÓN _


	10. alguien mas?

**Holiss como andan aqui esta el capitulo 9 leanlo y espero que les guste **

**MALDITO YESO¡**

* * *

toque la puerta y espere que alguien me abriera , asi fue , la directora blache , me abrio la puerta con una sonrisa y dijo  
-hola , que nesecita?(dijo con una gran sonrisa , ella me era muy falsa , siempre cuando hiba a quejarme me decia que iba hacer algo , pero luego nada , estaba a favor de estefan , era su hijito mimado , ella tambien sufriria mi venganza)  
-si , viene a ver como podia insecribirme en este instituto (dije con con una gran , falsa sonrisa) me dijiero que era muy bueno.  
-esta en lo cierto , los estudiantes son muy bueno , bueno con lo de la inscripcion debera cumplir con estos requisitos (dijo dandome un papel para completar)  
-bien , mañana se lo traere completo  
-muy bien , entonces la vere mañana(dijo como saludo)  
sali de la dirección y me encontre con Estefan y Zamanta los ignore y segui llegue a casa le conte a mi madre y a mi padre , que me incribiria en el instituto.  
-bueno debo llenar este papel , me acoste ,para dormir.  
POV KENTIN  
-tranquilo kentin no estes asi me tienes a mi(dijo melanie)  
-pero , yo la amo , n-no voy a p-poder olvidarla(dije con lagrimas en los ojos , porque me e dejo kathe yo se que ella me ama , pero por que me dijo que no me ama)  
-me tienes a mi , katherin no vale nada , en cambio yo si kentin , yo te quiero.  
-lo siento melanie , pero yo amo kathe{N.A jaja bitch nunca tendras a kentin , por que el es mio muajajaja }  
-bien , debo irme a mi habitación , pero recuerda que cuentas conmigo.  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..  
POV KATHERIN  
me levante , prepare la ducha para bañarme hoy seria un dia dificil , me meti en la tina , tarde 10 minutos , me cambien , me puse , una camisa negra , con un corset negro con detalles , una calsa negra y unos mire al espejo , realmente habia cambiado mucho , eso era esencial para mi venganza , ellos no deberian saber quien soy.  
Baje para desayunar , mi madre habia preparado , cafe , jugo de naranja y unas tostadas , me tome el jugo de naranja y comi una tostada y me fui.  
-hoy empesara el infierno para el instituto 21 (dije mientras me dirijia al la direccion a entregar el papel , golpee la puerta , entre y le entregue el papel a la directora.  
-esta todo completo , tome este es su horario , sus llaves y la clave de su casillero (dijo entregando me un papel y una llave)  
-muchas gracias y adios(dije mi sonrisa mas forsada)  
sali de direccion y me diriji a la que seria mi nueva clase , entre y me fui al fondo , donde daba una ventana , ahi estaban entran entrando Zamanta y Estefan , Zamanta vino primera y me dijo  
-ey idiota , se ve que eres novata , este es mi asiento y si no quieres morir , sal de mi asiento  
-OBLIGAME (le respondi friamente sacando mis cosas , dando a entender que la conversacion habia termina)  
-mira estupida si no sales ahora te ... (estaba hablando cuando el profesor la interrumpio)  
-que le ara señorita Zamanta , vayase a direccion , sabe que en mi clases las amenasas se resuelven en direccion (dijo con un tono grave , mientra Zamanta se marchaba)  
-usted debe a ser la nueva , presentese ante la clase.  
-es nesesario?(pregunte)  
-claro , todos queremos saber quien es y como se llama señorita eh ..(dijo el profesor pensativo)  
-Katherin (conteste)  
-entonces señorita katherin presentese a la clase  
-okey (dije parandome)bueno yo soy katherin , tengo 15 años , estuve en una academia militar , donde aprendi a defenderme de cualquier tio que se quiera hacer el malo , listo termine puedo sentarme.  
-claro  
me sente , Estefan vino con su mochila y se sento a mi lado y dijo  
-novata tienes agallas , yo me llamo Estefan (dijo con una media sonrisa)  
-y a mi que?(conteste friamente , dios , odiaba a este tipo)  
-jaja , te envito a la cafeteria en el receso  
-eres idiota , o que , no molestes y vete  
-sabes cuantas se moririan por ir a la cafeteria conmigo  
-si pero yo no pertenesco a esas cuantas (dije mirandolo a los ojos , entendio el mensaje y se fue)  
-bueno alumnos esto es todo por hoy , ah señorita katherin , pidale a el señor Itan los apuntes porque pasadomañana habra una evaluacion.  
-bien ahare eso , adios profesor (tenia que pedirle a Itan , eso seria malo , muy malo)  
camine por todo el pasillo , buscando a Itan , a el le diria la verdad , le contaria el fue la unica persona que me esta , voy a hablarle  
-hola , tu debes ser Itan verdad?  
-si soy yo que nesecitas  
-el profesor de quimica , me dijo que tu me podrias dar los apuntes , ya que pasado mañana , habra una evaluacion  
-ah si vamos a la cafeteria , a si le sacas fotocopia  
-espera , debo contarte algo (le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo)  
-claro dime  
-Itan yo soy ...

* * *

**FIN ...**

**bueno aqui esta el capitulo 9 , bueno venia a recomendarles mi otro fic que se trata de hacerles preguntas a los chicos de amour sucre se llama LANCEN LAS PREGUNTAS¡ **


	11. la venganza

**holis , no subi capitulo estos dias , no habia electricidad , no tenia idea de que escribir y se me mojo el yeso y tubieron que cambiarlo**

* * *

-itan yo soy kathe(dije nerviosa)

-pero...(trato de decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí)

-recuerdas que te ayude en mates(dije con una sonrisa)

-kathe(dijo mientras me abrazaban por la cintura y hundía su rostro mi hombro , sentí mi hombro húmedo , estaba llorando) me alegra de que estés bien (dijo apoyando su frente , en mi frente , estaba tan cerca , lo mire a los ojos , esos ojos que me habían hecho perder el sueño tantas veces , que cuando me miraban hacia que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido , sentí una presión en mis labios , UN MOMENTO , ME ESTABA BESANDO , está tan ocupada pensando , que no me dí cuenta cuando me beso , mis manos se movía por si solas , estas viajaron por su pelo , atrayendolo más a mi , en ese momento , se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de kentin y lo empuje y le dije)

-p-pero que haces

-kathe , tú me gustas y por ese beso se que tú también sientes eso por mi

-no , no (Voz:kathe el está sufriendo , deja esta estupida venganza y ve con el , aun estas a tiempo) (trate de calmarme , no , kentin es fuerte , tanto físicamente , como mentalmente )(Voz: kathe nadie está preparado para sufrir , nadie nació para sufrir ) ( kentin seguro encontrara a alguien que lo quiera )(Voz: pero nadie como lo quieres y querras tu )

-kathe pasa algo(pregunto Itan)

-no nada importante(Voz:nada importante kathe , kentin cambio tu vida , de miserable , la cambio a fantastica , no puedes decir que el fue nada)

-segura?

-vine por los apuntes , me los prestas (trate de cambiar , la conversacion)

-si , los tengo aqui (dijo buscando en su mochila ) aqui estan (dijo sancando unos papeles y dandomelos)sacales fotocopia y luego me los das.

-gracias , ah no le digas a nadie quien soy .

-porque?

-es una larga historia , luego te explicare

-okey , espera , quieres que te acompañe a casa (dijo con su tipica sonrisa)

-esta bien , haci te contare la larga historia , adios y gracias por los apuntes (dije llendo a la cafeteria a sacarle fotocopias)

estaba llendo a la cafeteria , cuando de pronto , un brazo me jalo a un salon vacio , era Estefan.

-te estube esperando y tu te andabas besuquiando , con el nerd de Itan

-¿que? escuchaste lo que estabamos hablando

-pues no niñata , pero no quiero que te acerques a el , entendiste.

-oye , tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer(dije empujandolo)

-mira , tienes fuerza pequeña (dijo acorralandome , contra la pared , las imagenes de lo que paso con deimon , venian a mi mente , luego kentin . Se estaba acercando a mi , con toda la fuerza que tuve , le pegue un rodillazo en la entrepierna)

-no me toques(grite)

-espera (dijo tomandome del brazo) aun no eh terminado contigo

-que haces , sueltame (las imagenes de cuando me cortaba , ellos me molestaban venian a mi , derepente , se me ocurrio , la venganza perfecta , tante mi borsillo , buscando mi celular , lo puse en la mesa vacia , lo puse en grabar , tome todo el valor y me acerque a el , haciendo que solo el se vea en la camara , entoces tregue todo el asco y lo bese , nose como hise , para aguantar , todo el asco , la repulcion que sentia , el me beso la mejilla y fue bajando , hasta mi cuello , sabia que en ese momento tocaria el timbre y el tendria que soltarme y asi fue)

**TINN TINNN TINN** {N.A lose no soy buena con los ruidos}

-debo irme(dije con una sonrisa , obviamente falsa , el asco y las ganas de vomitar aumentaba)

-mañana , no te salvaras(dijo mientras el se hiba con una sonrisa de triunfo)

-claro , te veo mañana (dije giñandole el ojo izquierdo )

estaba a punto de salir de ahi ,cuando me acorde de sacarle las fotocopias a los apuntes. Tome mi celular y sali de aquel salon , estaba saliendo de el instituto , cuando vi a Itan , que estaba esperandome , apoyado en el marco de la puerta de salida de el instituto.

-pense que te habias olvidado

-por un momento (dije un poco apenada)vamos

-claro , que querias decirme

-era porque volvi

-ah si , entonces cuentame

-volvi para (hise una pausa)para vengarme

-de quienes?

-de todos lo que me molestaron

-kathe eso seria actuar como ellos(dijo tratando de que entrara en razon , cosa que en este momento ya era imposible)

-eso decia yo al principio , pero no solo les devolveria el favor y para ello necesito tu ayuda

-dime , si es tu desicion , yo te apoyare

-necesito que beses a zamanta y grabes o saques fotos

-eh?

-eso sera la venganza perfecta , quedate a cenar y te contare todo

-bien , pero sabes que prefiero besar a un mono resfriado , antes que a es chica , es casi plastica , se cree todo una reina , poque su papá es millonario.

-jajaja(no pude evitarlo , me heche a reir)

-oye , eres hermosa cuando ries

-vamanos , que se hara tarde

llegamos a casa en 10 minutos , prendi las luces , ya que estaban todas apagadas , era raro , porque ellos siempre dejan las luces prendidas, llame a mi madre y a mi padre , pero no estaban , fui al refrigerador , habia una nota.

**NOTA**

**hija nos fuimos , tu abuela empeoro , no que dares esta noche , ay comida en el refrigerado**

** beso: mamá y papá.**

**FIN DE NOTA**

-mis padres no estan , quieres algo de comer

-claro , deja que te ayudo

-okey (dije mientras abria el refrigerador , habia , arbejas y un pedazo de carne , de quien sabe cuando , lo pense y era mejor que pidamos un pizza , sino que queria morir , con ese intento de carne que habia en el refri)mejor pidamos un pizza , te va?

-bien

-esperme que llamo

-ok yo alistare la mesa

-okiss (dije tomando el telefono y llamando , sono tres veces hasta que una vos me atendio , alguien y dijo)

-si la pizzeria LE AMOUR (un dejabuu vino a mi cabeza , yo y kentin en la heladeria)


	12. NO TU NO

-señorita , esta bien?(dijo la voz del telefono)

-ah si , queria pedir una pizza de jamon y queso(dije dandome cuenta , que me habia quedado en silencio)

**POV KENTIN**

luego de terminar con kathe , todo habia cambiado , mañana iria a mi nuevo , instituto , de nombre "sweet amoris".

**AL MAÑANA SIGUIENTE** **...**

hoy seria , el primer dia en el instituto , me levante , me bañe y me cambie , me puse una remera negra , una camisa blanca ariba , un pantalon estilo militar y el collar que me regalo kathe.

Sali de casa y camine hasta el instituto , al entrar me recibio una chica , al parecer era la delegada.

-hola tu debes ser kentin verdad?(dijo con una amplia sonrisa , ella era linda , era rubia y de ojos ambar , tenia una camisa blanca , con una corbata y una pollera azul)

-si soy yo , tu debes ser la delegada no?

-si , un gusto , yo soy nathalia(dijo)

-creo que tengo que entregarte esto (dije entregandole el formulario , que se debia entregar para completar la inscripcion)

-si acompañame a la sala de delegados (dijo haciendome gestos para que la siguiera)

_**-**_bien (dije siguiendola)

-toma este es tu horario , tus llaves y la clave de tu casillero(dijo pasandome unas llaves y unos papeles)

-ah gracias (dije con una sonrisa) adios.

-denada y adios ah bienvenido al instituto sweet amoris

sali de la sala de delegados , hiba caminando cuando me choque con alguien

-oye idiota , fijate por donde caminas(dijo una voz)

-no es mi culpa tu te cru...(era deimon , que asia aqui?)

-tu , jaja y donde esta la linda de katherin(dijo con una media sonrisa)

-eso a ti no te incumbe(dije molesto)

-ah ya entiendo , an terminado y por como suena tu vos , fue ella quien termino contigo , verdad?

-vete a la mierda deimon(dije mirandolo desafiantemente mientras me dirigia a la que seria mi nueva clase)

me sente al fondo y me quede mirando la ventana

-bueno alumnos , hoy tenemos 2 alumnos nuevos , ven pasa (dijo mientras hacia pasar a deimon , hoy no podia ser peor)

-bueno , hola yo soy deimon , me gusta la musica y antes hiba a la academia militar SidLands y donde me hice amigo de kentin , ven y presentate amigo (dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

-yo no soy tu amigo y no me voy a presentar (dije con frialdad)

-oh vamos ken

-NO ME DIGAS KEN¡ ME LLAMO KENTIN (le grite)

-señor kentin , no es el modo de tratar a alguien (dijo el profesor)

-lo siento , profesor

el tiempo paso lento , MUY lento , cuando termino la hora toco el timbre , dando el tiempo de receso

**POV KATHERIN**

-entendiste el plan , verdad?**  
**

-si , lo entendi a la perfeccion

-okey si lo entendiste , dime de que se trata


	13. recuerdos

**holis como estan?yo con bastantes pruebas , MALDITAS SECUNDARIAS¡**

* * *

-la venganza , quieres que bese a zamanta y lo grabe o le saque fotos y luego haras un video y lo mostraras en el festival , tambien aras echar a la directora y haci aclamaras tu venganza(dice con un tono de burla)

-sabes que si no quieres ayudarme , tu pasaras a ser el siguente , verdad?(dije con una mirada desafiante)

-...(se quedo callado y con una cara de asustado)

-jaja era broma(dije estallando de la risa)lo siento (dije apenada)

-no pasa nada solo ,que me asuste un poco(dijo mirando a otro lado)

-tu siempre me ayudaste y te lo agradesco , en verdad gracias(dije con una sonrisa)

-tu tambien me ayudaste a aprobar varias materias (dijo devolviendome la sonrisa)

-bueno , creo que es mejor que vallamos al colegio

-eh kathe , hoy es sabado.

-¿¡QUE!? y por que no me dijiste(dije un poco alterada)

-porque crei que lo sabia

-pues no , no lo sabia(dije resignada)

-bien , creo que debo irme(dijo mirandome a los ojos , para que le diga _"no te vayas itan , no quiero estar sola"_ pero eso nunca pasara)

-bueno chau , it.

-chau kathe(dijo con una ultima sonrisa)

me quede mirando la puerta por donde se habia ido it , si es raro pero yo le digo it , me quede mirando como si de un alma que se la lleva el diablo se tratase .

En ese momento se me crusaron , tantas cosas en la cabeza , que no podria contarla con los dedos , entonces agarre mi libreta y empese a anotar , a veces me agarraba la locura y empesaba a escribir canciones o poemas , a veces me ponia a cantar canciones , mi madre decia que tenia una buena vos y que podia cantar en algun grupo , pero quien aceptaria en su banda a una margina corta venas como lo era.

Haci que solo cantaba en la ducha o cuando haci mis tareas , me gustaba mucho las canciones de bruno mars , entonces agarre mi mp3 y puse la primera cancion que suene , era It will rain , empeso a sonar.

"If you ever leave me, baby"

"Si alguna vez me dejas nena "

"Leave some morphine at my door"

"Deja algo de morfina en mi puerta "

"'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication"

"Porque aria falta un montón de medicación "

"To realize what we used to have , We don't have it anymore."

"Para dar me cuenta de lo que teníamos , ya no lo tenemos más"

"There's no religion that could save me"

"No hay religión que pudiera salvarme "

"No matter how long my knees are on the floor"

"No importa cuanto tiempo mis rodillas estén en el suelo "

"So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'"

"A fin de que te des cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy haciendo "

"Will keep you by my side , Will keep you from walkin' out the door."

"Te mantendre a mi lado y te impediré salir por la puerta "

"Cause there'll be no sunlight"

"Porque no habrá luz del sol"

"If I lose you, baby"

"si te pierdo nena "

"There'll be no clear skies"

"No habrá cielos claros"

"If I lose you, baby"

"si te pierdo nena "

" And just let the clouds , My eyes will do the same if you walk away..."

"Al igual que las nubes,mis ojos harán lo mismo , si tu te alejas"

"Everyday, it will rain"

"cada día lloverá"

"Rain"

"lloverá"

"Rain"

"lloverá"

"I'll never be your mother's favorite"

"Nunca seré el favorito de tu madre "

"Your daddy can't even look me in the eye"

"Tu padre no puede ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos "

"Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing"

"Si estuviera en sus zapatos, yo diciendo lo mismo "

"Sayin there goes my little girl , Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

"Ahí va mi niña con ese chico problemático"

"But they're just afraid of something they can't understand"

"Pero ellos solo están asustados de algo que no pueden entender "

"Oooh well but little darlin' watch me change their minds"

"Pero querida pequeña veme cambiar sus opiniones "

"Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try"

"Si por ti lo intentaré, lo intentaré, lo intentaré"

"I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding , That'll make you mine"

"Y recogeré todos los pedazos rotos hasta quedar sangrando , si eso te hara mia "

"Cause there'll be no sunlight"

"Porque no habrá luz del sol"  
"If I lose you, baby"

"si te pierdo nena "

pare el mp3 cada palabra me hacia sentir mas miserable , por haberle hecho eso a kentin , por haberlo dejado , por seguir con esta estupida venganza , que necesito tenerla , necesito ver como sufren , nose pero me aria sentir mejor , haria que todo lo que hice no hubiera sido envano.

Porfin haria lo que tanto desee durante años , luego de hacerlo , me iria bien lejos y empesaria de nuevo , buscaria a kentin , claro si el quiere volverme a ver , esta claro.

* * *

**FIN...**

**queria decirles que estamos muy cerca del final**


	14. un nuevo personaje

**holis como estan? yo maso , bueno aqui esta el capitulo 13 , espero que les guste¡ah aparecera un nuevo personaje de corazon de melon , ¿cambiara algo?¿pasara algo?  
**

* * *

tome el MP3 y lo puse en la mesita de luz , se me ocurrio la idea de salir a tomar un poco de aire , me aburria estar encerrada en casa.

agarre las llaves y mi libreta , por si me agarra la inspiracion , me decidi por ir a la plaza , el aire fresco , me aria bien despues de tanto estrez .

camine hasta encontrar una banca libre , donde me sente , saque mi libreta , me quede mirando , como si por si solas las letras se escribieran , entonces escuche una vos que jamas habia escuchado:

-no tiene inspiracion señorita(dijo una vos)

-no , realmente , es como si un habismo se hubiese llevado mi mente y no quisiera devorvelmela(dije , dandome para ver de quien era es vos)

-seguro se la delvorvera , siempre pasa eso , solo hay que esperar(dijo un chico albino , de ojos de diferente color , uno ambar y otro verde , vestia de una forma extraña , tenia ropa victoria , nunca lo habia visto , pues claro me habia ido casi un año era normal)disculpe mi impertinensia y el no presentarme , soy lyssandro(dijo con una sonrisa)

-un gusto lyssandro , yo soy katherin(dije devolviendo la sonrisa)

-usted es nueva aqui?(dijo)

-si , llegue hace poco (menti)

-ah , usted escribe canciones o canta?(pregunto mirando mi libreta)

-las dos cosas , pero ya no lo ago , tu tambien verdad?(dije señalando la libreta que tenia en la mano)

-si , de hecho tengo una banda(dijo con una sonrisa)

-oh genial! me gustaria oirte cantar(dije , el parecia un chico bueno)

-cuando guste , a si hoy tocaremos en la cafeteria del frente , si gusta venir , seria la invitada especial

-claro estare ahi y maso menos a que hora

-a las 8:15 hasta las 9:30

-entoces bien , a las 8 estare ahi , bueno yo debo irme a mi casa , adios lyssandro

-adios señorita katherin y fue un gusto conocerla.

me fije en mi reloj y eran las 7:45 faltaba media hora , entonces apure el paso , llegue a casa , me bañe en 5 minutos , genial rompi mi record.

me cambie , me puse una camisa roja a cuadros , con un chaleco negro , unos vaqueros y unas converse negras sali , eran las 8 : 05 y llegue a las 8 : 10.

me sente en una mesa cerca de el escenario , a las 8 : 15 unas luces de colores alumbraron la pista , se escucho una guitarra electrica , salio humo , cuando este se disperso , dejo ver a los integrantes , habia un chico pelirrojo en la guitarra , uno rubio en la bateria{N.A si! son nath y cast} y ahi aparecio lyssandro , realmente tenia una voz increible.

cuando termino todo me levante , le pague al mozo y me estaba llendo cuando una mano me tomo de la muñeca y dijo:

-y que le parecio señorita?

-lyssandro (dije asustada , pense que era alguien , nose como estefan)estubo muy bueno , cantas fantastico(dije con una sonrisa , realmente me alegraba que fuera el y no estefan)

-gracias(dijo un poco sonrojado)ahora solo falta escucharla cantar a usted

-algun dia jeje , bueno devo irme adios

-espera , no se quieres quedar , haran una fiesta

-no lo siento pero tengo que ir a casa

-quiere que la acompañe?

-no descuida , puedo ir sola

-son casilas 10 , no es seguro que una señorita tan linda como usted se valla a estas horas sola

-okey , si quieres

-claro , usted guieme , que yo la sigo

-bien

caminamos un rato cuando empeso a llover , estaba pasando un auto , que me empaparia completa , pero senti algo calido abrazarme y impedir que me mojara , corrimos hasta mi casa , entramos y dije:

-si quieres ve al baño a secarte , tu te mojaste mas que yo , gracias por cubrirme de aquel auto

-denada hubiera sido una pena que la empapara aquel auto, ah , una pregunta , donde esta el baño

-en el pasillo al izquierda

-bien , gracias

**POV LYSSANDRO**

entre al baño de la señorita katherin , me saque la camisa , cuando escuche su vos detras de la puerta

-lyss , aqui tengo toallas y ropa , si quieres puedes bañarte para no resfriarte

-claro gracias pasa (dije)

-lyss aqui esta..(se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que no tenia la camisa,¿¡ESPERA NO TENGO CA MISA!?)

-l-lo si-siento se-señorita k-kathe (dije mas que sonrojado)

-descuida creo que ya me voy(dijo saliendo como la luz)

**POV KATHERIN**

ESTABA SIN CAMISA , pero igual no estaba nada mal que digamos, ¿¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? , me sente en el sofa con la cabeza en el apoyabrazo , tapandome los ojos con los brazos cuando escucho:

-señorita katherin yo lo siento mucho(dijo secandose la cabeza , realmente le quedaba bien la camisa y los jogins)

-descuida , es mi culpa por no preguntar(de pronto escucho un trueno) auuaah( large un gritito y corri a abrazar a lyssandro)

-señorita katherin esta bien (dijo abrazandome aun mas fuerte)

-si lo siento(dije soltandolo , entonces las lluvias amentaron con intensidad y los truenos eran mas fuertes)creo que sera mejor que te quedes a dormir(dije nerviosa , con la unica que persona que me habia dormido sola era kentin)

-no quiero serle molestia

-decuida tu no eres molestia , acomodo un colchon en mi habitacion y ya esta , te va?

-yo le ayudo

-gracias lyss , ven sube

subi las escaleras , abri la puerta de mi habitacion

-pasa , ire a buscar el colchon y ahora vuelvo...

* * *

**FIN...**

**que ria avisarles que este es el ante.. ay no puedo decirlo(se va corriendo a llorar al baño y vuelve corriendo un poco mas calmada)ya estoy mejor bueno lo que queria decir era que este era el antepenulti...no puedo(entonces viene kentin)kentin:lo que quiere decir es que este sera el antepenultimo capitulo-kathe:gracias ken...tin (creo que are un nuevo fic de vampiros , amo los vampiros , si vieron crepusculo me entendera buno chaito)**


	15. cumpliendo la venganza

**lamento haber desaparecido es que la secundaria me esta matando y ademas mis padre me dejaron sin compu , sin mi netbook y mi celular , estaba sola en este mundo(se va corriendo a llorar) pero luego de promertele que me portaria bien me dieron a mis bebes , bueno y como recompenza hise este capitulo mas largo de los normal**

* * *

-pasa , iré a buscar el colchón ahora vuelvo (dije mientras salí de mi habitación , entre a la habitación de mis padres y saqué el colchón , todavía podía escuchar los trueno , que hacían que diera pequeños saltitos , está apuntó de abrir la puerta , cuando recapitule todo lo que me había pasa : primero salí a tomar aire , conocí a un chico llamado lyssandro , segundo fui a una cafetería a verlo cantar , tercero lo invité a pasar a mi casa y cuarto iba a dormir en mi cuarto , VAYA SÁBADO que tuve , deje de pensar en eso y entre y el me dijo

-le ayudó señorita(dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama , donde anteriormente estaba sentado)

-claro , debo acomodarlo al lado de mi cama(dije mientras , el me ayudaba a poner el colchón al lado de mi cama) listo ( dije mientras terminaba de acomodar el colchón al costado de mi cama )

-bien , yo dormiré en este colchón y usted en su cama

-lyss tú eres el invitado , tú dormirás en la cama (es como sí esto fuera un dejabúu )

-no , señorita katherin

-lyssandro , está es mi casa y tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el colchón ahora acuéstate y duerme (dije mientras le ponía punto final a la charla)

-está bien

el se durmió , yo no podía pegar un ojo , al día siguiente seguro tendría unas horribles ojeras , eran la 3 : 30 de la madrugada y yo todavía no me había , de un momento a otro los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar , al fin me estaba durmiendo , cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida , estaba soñando

**SUEÑO**

-kathe (dijo una voz , gira feliz , conocía perfectamente es voz era)

-kentin(corrí a abrazarlo y le dije)ken te extrañe siento haberte dejado lo siento (dije mientras lo abrazaban más fuerte)

-te perdono , pero quería decirte algo(dijo mientras se separaba)en este tiempo encontré a alguien (dijo mientras detrás de el venía una chica de pelo rubio y ojos ambar )ella es Nathalia

mi corazón se partió en mil pedacitos

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

-Nnnoooo(grite asustada mientras me levantaban)

-señorita katherin es usted bien dijo mientras me veía a los ojos)

-sí lyss sólo fué un mal sueño (dije mientras trataba de callarme)

-son las 8 : 30 y sí no vuelvo mi casa mi hermano se preocupara(dijo mientras se dirija a la puerta)gracias por su hospitalidad señorita katherin (dijo con una sonrisa)

-de nada lyss a tú ropa está en el baño y espera que te cierro la puerta

-bien (dijo mientras salí y yo detrás de el)adiós señorita katherin y gracias denuevo (dijo mientras salí de casa)

-adios lyss(dije saludado con la mano)

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

hoy era el gran día , todo salí de maravilla , había logrado que echaban a la vieja directora , como fácil , puse sobrecitos de droga en su escritorio el día que venían los inspectores al colegio , la echaron y le dijeron que nuca volvería a ser directora o profesora .

Tenía todo , había hecho un gran videito y lo mostraria a alumnado y luego lo subiria a Internet , el festival daba comienzo , primero cantaria y luego mostraria el video lo tenia todo perfectamente calculado.

El presentador dijo

-una alumna de 5º año cantar una canción de Bruno mars , de nombre grenade (dijo mientras yo entraba al escenario)

- Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on the blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
Oh, you never do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

**TRADUCIDA**

Fácil viene, fácil se va  
Así es precisamente como vives, oh  
Tomas, tomas, lo tomas todo  
Pero nunca das nada  
Debí haber sabido que tú traerías problemas  
Desde el primer beso  
Tú tenías tus ojos bien abiertos  
¿Por qué estaban abiertos?

Te di todo lo que tenía  
Y tú lo arrojaste a la basura  
Lo arrojaste a la basura, lo hiciste  
Que me dieras todo tu amor  
Es todo lo que te pedí  
Porque lo que tú no entiendes  
Es que

Atraparía una granada por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Saltaría frente a un tren por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Soportaría todo ese dolor  
Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro  
Sí, moriría por ti, nena  
Pero tú no harías lo mismo

No, no, no, no

Negro, negro, negro y azul  
Golpéame hasta que ya no pueda sentir nada  
Dile al diablo que digo "Hola" cuando regreses al lugar de donde viniste  
Una mujer loca, una mujer malvada  
Eso es precisamente lo que eres  
Si, sonríes cuando estamos de frente y después le quitas los frenos a mi auto

Te di todo lo que tenía  
Y tú lo arrojaste a la basura  
Lo arrojaste a la basura, lo hiciste  
Que me dieras todo tu amor  
Es todo lo que te pedí  
Porque lo que tú no entiendes  
Es que

Atraparía una granada por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Saltaría frente a un tren por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Soportaría todo ese dolor  
Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro  
Sí, moriría por ti, nena  
Pero tú no harías lo mismo

Si mi cuerpo se estuviera quemando  
Tú me verías arder completamente en las llamas  
Dijiste que me amabas, eres una mentirosa  
Porque nunca, nunca, nunca lo hiciste, nena

Pero querida, aún así atraparía una granada por ti  
Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti  
Saltaría frente a un tren por ti  
Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti

Soportaría todo ese dolor  
Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro  
Sí, moriría por ti, nena  
Pero tú no harías lo mismo  
No, tú no harías lo mismo  
Oh, tú nunca haces lo mismo

No, tú no harías lo mismo  
Tú no harías lo mismo  
Ooh, tú nunca harías lo mismo  
Oh, no no no

Fácil viene, fácil se va  
Así es precisamente como vives, oh  
Tomas, tomas, lo tomas todo  
Pero nunca das nada  
Debí haber sabido que tú traerías problemas  
Desde el primer beso  
Tú tenías tus ojos bien abiertos  
¿Por qué estaban abiertos?

Te di todo lo que tenía  
Y tú lo arrojaste a la basura  
Lo arrojaste a la basura, lo hiciste  
Que me dieras todo tu amor  
Es todo lo que te pedí  
Porque lo que tú no entiendes  
Es que

Atraparía una granada por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Saltaría frente a un tren por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Soportaría todo ese dolor  
Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro  
Sí, moriría por ti, nena  
Pero tú no harías lo mismo

No, no, no, no

Negro, negro, negro y azul [1]  
Golpéame hasta que ya no pueda sentir nada  
Dile al diablo que digo "Hola" cuando regreses al lugar de donde viniste  
Una mujer loca, una mujer malvada  
Eso es precisamente lo que eres  
Si, sonríes cuando estamos de frente y después le quitas los frenos a mi auto

Te di todo lo que tenía  
Y tú lo arrojaste a la basura  
Lo arrojaste a la basura, lo hiciste  
Que me dieras todo tu amor  
Es todo lo que te pedí  
Porque lo que tú no entiendes  
Es que

Atraparía una granada por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Saltaría frente a un tren por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Soportaría todo ese dolor  
Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro  
Sí, moriría por ti, nena  
Pero tú no harías lo mismo

Si mi cuerpo se estuviera quemando  
Tú me verías arder completamente en las llamas  
Dijiste que me amabas, eres una mentirosa  
Porque nunca, nunca, nunca lo hiciste, nena

Pero querida, aún así atraparía una granada por ti  
Detendría una espada con mi mano por ti  
Saltaría frente a un tren por ti  
Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti

Soportaría todo ese dolor  
Aceptaría una bala que me atravesara el cerebro  
Sí, moriría por ti, nena  
Pero tú no harías lo mismo  
No, tú no harías lo mismo  
Oh, tú nunca haces lo mismo

No, tú no harías lo mismo  
Tú no harías lo mismo  
Ooh, tú nunca harías lo mismo  
Oh, no no no

(termine de cantar y dije)bueno a todos los estudiantes de este maravilloso instituto , les traje un sorpresa (dije mientras sacaba un telón blanco y itan ponía a correr el video) a continuación veremos a la pareja la cual todos envidia , saben de quién hablo son nada menos que Zamanta y Estefan (dije mientras me corrí para que todos vieran mi gran video)

**VIDEO**

-no puedo estoy con estefan(dijo zamanta)

-ese idiota no te merece(dijo itan)

-tienes razón(dijo mientras lo besaba)

* * *

-tú me vuelves loco y sí queres dejó a la idiota de zamanta

-enserio dejarías a zamanta por mi

-sí zamanta es una idiota que se cree que por linda tiene todo

-jaja no sabía que pensabas eso de zamanta

-y que dices quieres ser mía

-claro

**FIN DEL VIDEO**

-MALDITA (grito zamanta)

-tocame un sólo pelo zorra y te juro que no volveras a ver el sol en tú puta vida(dije mientras quedaba frente a frente)vamos idiota , soy katherin a la chica que ustedes molestaban y vine por mi venganza y a mostrar que tú eres un mierda como el maldito de tú novio(dije casi gritando)

-eres una perra(dijo estefan mientras se acercaba)

-sabes la repulcion que me das , cuando te besaba aguantaba las ganas de vomitar

-ya verás (dijo levantando la mano para golpearme)

-tocale un sólo pelo y estas muerto (dijo itan saliendo de la nada y tomandolo del brazo)

-tú me las pagarás itan (dijo zamanta mientras se acercaba a golpear a itan)

-no maldita la que te va golpear soy yo(dije mientras la agarraba del pelo y la empujaba hacia atrás la golpee hasta que me dolió la mano , ella quedó casi defigurada , había cambiado mucho ya no era la pequeña que dejaba molestarse por todos ahora el alguien y estába cobrando mi venganza)

-vamos kathe(dijo itan tomándote de la mano)

-no itan , siento aberté usado

-no entiendo

-no podemos estar juntos y mañana me voy a ir

-estas diciendo que...(quería decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí)

-sí lo estoy diciendo itan y mañana me iré a Francia (dije)

-está bien , entiendo , pero recuerda que siempre estaré para ti (dijo itan mientras me agarraba la mano)

-lo se y gracias por estar siempre conmigo(dije mientras me iba)

llegué a casa y me puse a empacar , estaba feliz iba a ver a kentin , me puso un poco triste el pensar sí el quisiera volver conmigo , pero pensé en positivo y dije que el me ama y yo a también lo amo a el y que todo saldría bien , termine de alistar mis cosas y cerré mi balijá y la puse al lado de mi cama y me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir pensando que mañana sería un día MUY largo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

me levante y me bañé , me puse una camisa manga larga roja a cuadritos y arriba un chaleco largo negro , una jeans negro y unas converse rojas para convinar con la camisa , bajé salude a mis padres que habían llegado hace dos semanas de la casa de mi abuela , por suerte se había mejorado , mi madre me había preparado una gran

cantidad de comida para el desayuno , había café , jugo de naranja , agua , galletas de chocolate (las que me hicieron recordar a mi ken , bueno todo me hacia recordar a el) tostadas y pan me comí todo en cuestión de segundos estaba hambrienta , no había cenando anoche por quedarme empacado , subí a mi habitación tomé mi equipaje y mi madre y mi padre me esperaban en el coche , me subí y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto , hice el papeleo mis padres firmaron la autorización para mi salida y estaba todos listo , llamaron a lo pasajes para subir al vuelo y era el mi me despedí de papá , el que dijo que me cuidara y con mi mamá que estaba llorando diciendo "mi hija ya creció" y no queriendome soltar le dije que la llamaría cuando llegara y con eso me soltó , entre al avión , mi vuelo era 223 y mi asiento el 15 me senté en el medio de dos chicos que al parecer eran gemelos , y uno de ellos hablo

-hola yo soy alexys y tú? (dijo con una sonrisa)

-soy katherin , un gusto(dije dándole la mano)

-que formal (dijo el chico pelinegro)yo soy armin

-armin no seas malo (dijo el chico peliazul)

-bien (dije saludandolos con un beso en la mejilla) contento (dije refiriéndome al pelinegro)

-SÍ (dijo con una sonrisa) y tú porque vas a Francia?

-porque tengo a un amigo ahí (dije) y ustedes?

-nuestra familia está en Francia nosotros vinimos aquí de vacaciones

así me la pase hablando con ellos asta que una voz avisaban que debíamos aterrizar , me bajé y tomé un taxi , viviría en casa de mi tía Agatha , me quedaría a vivir , ella estaba sola y era la única que vivía en Francia , saque el papel de mi borsillo , lo lei decía instituto "sweet amoris" era ese el instituto donde estaba ken , el había dicho que envio una solicitud , voy a ver como es esto , fui al lugar donde se suponía estaba es instituto , toque la puerta y me abrió un chica , se parecía a la de aquel sueño , me saludo y dijo

-si , necesitas algo?(dijo con una sonrisa)

-ehm si quería saber como puedo hacer para entrar a este instituto(dije devolviendo la sonrisa)

-si deves llenar estos papeles , y listo

-un amigo me dijo que había que mandar una solicitud y esperar vario tiempo

-ah si eso era antes hace una semana se abrieron vacantes nuevas

-ah bien entonces esto lo puedo entregar mañana y listo

-claro pero debes darme tus datos

-esta bien

Pase veinte minutos dándole mis datos y luego fui a casa de tia Agatha , ella y hiso de cenar , pero antes me apachurro toda con sus abrazos.

Termine de comer y me fui a acostar , era raro dormir en una cama que no era la mia , pero me acostumbrare , hoy no pude ver a kentin pero mañana si lo vere

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

La alarma sono y me levante , me pegue una ducha y me puse una musculosa blanca y arriba una chaqueta negra , una calza negra entubada y unos zapatos negros agarre mi mochila y me la puse en un hombro y me dirigi a mi nuevo instituto estaba ansiosa por ver a kentin , entre y fui directamente a la sala de delegados , entre los papeles y ella me dio una llave y unos papeles y libros , me fije un de los papeles había un código mi primera impresion fue "el código de una caja fuerte" pero no era el código de mi casillero , lo abri y puse mis cosas , estaba caminando muy tranquila buscando a ken , cuando algo me jala hacia el , el era …

* * *

**FIN...**

**este es el anteultimo capitulo (vuelve a llorar) bueno queria agradecerle por sus Reviews gracias chaito**


End file.
